Razorstrike
The Razorstrike is a medium-sized strike class dragon that first appeared in Dragon defenders Physical appearance Hatching to adult The Razorstrike is a medium-sized dragon with long, sharp tusks protruding out of there lower jaws and a row a of armored spikes along their back and tail. They have green eyes and their coloration is mainly black with grey spikes. The tail of the Razorstrike is telescopic like a Deathgripper and are tipped with a scorpion-like stinger at the end. Abilities Fire power Venom Strength and combat Razorstrikes are considered strong dragons, shown when 3 of three were able to carry an airship long distances with no sign of struggle. They are able to use there claws to climb and stick to walls and use there stinger to pierce through brick and pull and pry block from structures. Rahzar has shown how strong his species are when he took on a herd of Ragnar's Thunderclaws and fought a deathgripper whom has the same power level. Echo as shown to be the stronger than Rahzar and times when he pushed a whispering death and Titan wing Monstrous nightmare to the ground. Retractable tusks Razorstrike posses sharp tusks that they can retract backwards into their lower jaws and extend to impale prey or simply intimidate their enemies. Only males posses these tusks. Claws and pincers Razorstrikes claws can retract back to be shorter or longer and can pin prey. When shortened the Razorstrike uses it's jagged pincers to walk. Speed The Razorstrike is f the fastest dragon on air and land. They can fly faster than a Night fury and can land deadly strikes on their victims. They can fly art the speed of sound. Their armored plates help them fly faster in air The dragons that can rival with the speed are few such as The Dramillion, Deathgripper, Skrill, Singetail, and Triple stryke. Electro body The Razorstrike has the ability to charge it's body with lighting by summoning it from the clouds to turn there body electric. As a Razorstrike enters it's electrical form it causes a massive wave of electrical energy that electrocutes everything within a close radius. Shown when Rahzar electrocutes Rippen's Deathgrippers which were clinging onto him and Sean and sent falling to there deaths. Acute senses Razorstrikes can smell any living thing up to a mile away. Shown when Rahzar was able to smell Sean before he found him and when Drift sensed Rippen entering Sean's house in the middle of the night. Intelligence Being strike class dragons. Razorstrikes are the most intelligent dragons in history. This was demonstrated by Sean's Razorstrikes when they were able to understand commands through the defenders whistle and finger snap. Stealth Razorstrikes can blend in with anything especially the dark night sky shown when Rahzar was able to fly over Brighton without being notice Jaw Razorstrikes have a high jaw strength they can also retract their fangs mostly use them to eat so they do break or chip them. Echolocation Razorstrikes use their pointer back claws that can hear up to 10 miles away. Endurance and stamina Razorstrike have a high amount of stamina. They are able to survive with no wounds after being buried under a wreckage of bricks. They can survive a fall from the sky with only minor injury's shown when Drift,Echo,and Clawer were hit by the Red death's tail and fell on to solid road. Weakness Hunger Razorstrikes rely on there food to live if they don't eat with in six hours the we become cannibal slaves to there own hunger and eat the closest living thing near them. Shown when Rahzar didn't eat all day and killed two people. Category:Strong dragons Category:Fast dragons Category:Dragon defenders Category:Medium-sized Dragons Category:Strike Class dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dragons That Spit Acid Category:Dragon species Category:Dragon defenders dragon species